My Favourite Christmas Time
by ToyInTheAttic
Summary: How was Yamato supposed to know that bringing Taichi to the family Christmas dinner was a disasterous idea? *AU Taito, oneshot*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following characters.

A/N: Just a cute one-shot I decided to post for Christmas. I hope everyone has a merry Christmas, and a fucking hammered New Years!

_My Favourite Christmas Time_

I _thought_ it was going to go well. I mean, I had the whole thing planned: everything was going to come out, my family would tell me they love me, and the evening would even end with a big hug and a room full of smiles.

Sometimes my mind is more ambitious than I aim for.

It was Christmas Eve. Personally, I hate Christmas – the whole Christmas season. I don't mean to be negative or anything, but what's so great about being stuck with your family for two days, pretending to like your presents no matter how disappointing they turn out to be, and looking out the window to see nothing but dirty snow?

My boyfriend, however, _loves _Christmas.

The first day it snowed that year, he celebrated by forcing me to go skiing with him. Which, by the way, was a disaster. I bet Tai wouldn't have had as much fun if _he_ was the one who tumbled down the fucking hill.

The first time the plan occurred to me was the day before when Tai depressingly stated, "I wish we could spend Christmas together."

Then I thought, maybe we _could._ And then the whole idea spun through my head. It seemed perfect at the time.

How could I have been so wrong?

I had decided to invite Tai over for our traditional Christmas Eve family dinner. There wasn't any harm in that, was there?

Well, maybe there _was_ when as soon as my father finished saying grace, I blurted out,

"So Tai's my boyfriend."

Both of my parents froze.

Takeru, my younger brother, dropped his face into his hands. He had previously known but constantly advised me to never tell our mother or father. Unfortunately, that Christmas Eve, I did.

I wasn't worried at all. It was too perfect of a plan! Everything was set up so well ...

The dining room was the best place to do it. It had such a loving, gleeful atmosphere; it was almost impossible to feel any sense of anger in there. The walls were painted a golden yellow, the Christmas decorations were perfectly placed, and the pictures of Takeru and I as young children were just too gosh-darn cute.

And, well, it was Christmas Eve. What kind of parents would freak out at their son near Christmas time?

Of course, Tai being there was like a cherry on a sundae. My mother and father would never embarrass Takeru or me in front of our friends.

How the fuck could I have been so _wrong_?

The first word out of anyone's mouth came from Tai himself. He said,

"_What_?!"

My father put down his fork. "What did you say, Yamato?"

"Tai. He's my boyfriend."

"Your _boyfriend_?" my mom echoed, her pencil-thin eyebrows furrowed in shock. "As in ... your life partner?"

Tai glared at me in the most deathly way possible. I would have felt bad, but he looked so fucking sexy I couldn't feel much else than turned on.

"You never even _told_ them?" Tai snapped.

I simply shrugged. "Yeah. I just did."

My father seemed like he was going to explode like a fucking tomato or something. "Would you please excuse us, Taichi?"

Tai made no protest before jumping up and practically bolting to the kitchen.

"What the hell did you say?"

I sighed and repeated, "He's my boyfriend."

"I don't understand," he informed me, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm gay."

My mom shook her head and folded her hands. "Ohh ... Dear Lord, please guide our son. He has lost his way in the life –"

"Mom, I'm gay. Not Satan."

"How ... long ... ?" My father's voice trailed off.

"I've been with Tai for about a month or so."

Takeru had begun clearing off the dishes, most likely for an excuse to get the fuck out of there and meet Tai in the kitchen.

"Yamato," my father said, continuing to rub his eyes, "this is just a _phase_. It –"

"This is not a phase, Dad. I've had a pretty clear idea as to my sexual orientation for quite a while now."

"Watch your vocabulary," my mom advised me, her baby blue eyes wide and full of agony.

He then stood up. "Yamato, I think we should talk in private."

"What's wrong with talking right here? Look, we're a family, right? So we should be able to figure this out. I really –"

"What were you _thinking_, saying all of that nonsense in front of Takeru?" he boasted, glaring at me even more viciously than Tai was. "What kind of example are you trying to set for him? Do you want him thinking it's okay to behave in such a manner?"

I slowly nodded. "Well, yeah. I want Takeru to have an opened mind."

My father was in an utter dismay.

"Yamato," my mom said calmly, "why don't we get you some help, hm?"

"Help for what?"

"To be ... normal again."

I could have laughed. "_Normal_? Well I was normal up until ten minutes ago, wasn't I? I highly doubt you guys love me any less. Our lives aren't ruined because I date boys instead of girls."

My mom placed a comforting hand on my arm. "Of _course_ we love you, dear. We're just ... concerned."

"There's nothing to be concerned about."

"Nothing to be concerned about?" my father snapped. "You're a freak, that –"

"_Hey_!" Takeru's voice shouted from the doorway. "Don't ever call Yamato a freak! Him and Tai went through hell coming out to everyone in school, and I'm not gonna sit here and watch the same thing happen with our goddamn family, for Christ's sake."

My mom stared at Takeru with consideration.

My father just continued to glare at me. "Takeru had already known? How long have you been brainwashing him?"

I rolled my eyes. "Takeru, go talk to Tai."

When he left, my mom looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and confusion. "Yamato, I want you to know we _do_ love you. We're confused, but you're still the same boy. We just don't know what to think."

"_I_ sure as hell know what to think," my father growled, standing up and throwing his napkin onto his plate with disgust. "I think you're sick, Yamato, and I won't tolerate either of my sons behaving in such a way."

Before I could say anything, my mom shouted furiously,

"Honey! Don't say such things to him!"

He then eyed her, his face becoming redder by the second. "Excuse me? Do you really think this is acceptable?"

"Well, I can't say I approve, but he's our son! What do you want to do, throw him onto the streets? Like he said, we're a family, and we can get through this."

Wordlessly, he threw his plate onto the floor and stormed out of the room, curses flying left and right from his mouth. A few seconds later, the front door slammed shut.

My mom sighed and kissed my cheek, staining my pale face with bright red lipstick. "You know I love you, don't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I know."

She hurried to the front door to chase after him, leaving me to sink in my chain. I did _not_ expect that reaction.

Takeru came back into the room and sat on a chair. He looked at me with disappointment. "Oh, Yamato, have you lost your fucking mind? You're lucky Mom took your side. What do you think Dad's gonna do?"

"What _can_ he do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I think you should talk to Tai. He's thrilled with you. And I'm going out."

I laughed to myself and made my way to the kitchen.

I don't think I've _ever_ seen Tai so pissed. He stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, his chocolate eyes looking as vicious as possible.

"What the _fuck_?"

I shrugged. "What?"

"How fucking selfish are you?"

My joy immediately faded. "Excuse me? What does me being selfish have to do with anything?"

"Oh, come on, Yama, I know exactly what you were thinking. Me and Takeru being there, Christmas Eve, jolly time? You were just trying to make everything easy for you. How could you put me in that position?"

Then I just felt like shit. "Tai ... I'm sorry ..."

"It's fine," he practically snapped.

That almost shattered my heart. The thought of Tai being mad at me on Christmas Eve was something I couldn't bare.

"Aw, I am, Tai. I didn't even think about it ... I _was_ being selfish."

He just glared at me.

I sighed and walked closer to him. "Look, it'll be fine. I know my parents – they'll get over it, and they'll love you. I think my  
mom already does."

When he didn't reply, I began kissing his neck. I knew that way he wouldn't be able to stay mad at me.

"I love you," I told him, kissing his lips.

A smile cracked on his face. "Well, fuck, I love you too."

The stress rolled off my shoulder as I embraced him in a hug. "Good."

Have you ever fucked someone on your kitchen table?

If you have in any way remotely close to the way I did, your Christmas Eve would have been pretty fucking decent, too.


End file.
